


Behind the scenes of A Visit to the Museum, or there's no feud like an academic feud

by Adaese



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaese/pseuds/Adaese
Summary: Behind every great exhibition, there are scholars willing to say the whole thing is nonsense.





	Behind the scenes of A Visit to the Museum, or there's no feud like an academic feud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snacky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/gifts), [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Visit to the Museum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135160) by [Snacky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky). 



> Snacky and Syrena made me do it. Blame them, please.

Journal of Narnian Archaeology, Issue CXXVII, p9

Letters to the Editor

Madam,

In your last issue, your contributor Ortellius discusses at some length the recent excavations in Lantern Waste. I very much fear he has fallen victim to that most widespread malady, that of seeing only what he wants to see, and finding exactly what he wants to find. So a cave contains a few fragments of pottery and something that might once have been a kettle? Tumnus' own cave, and the very tea-pot with which he once entertained Queen Lucy! Had he stopped there, I might rather have accused him of no more than sloppiness in his failure to question the evidence with sufficient rigour. Alas, no - Ortellius prefers rather to twist any and all counter-evidence to his own distorted narrative. I refer, of course, to the matter of the buckle. To suggest that this, too, once belonged to the revered Tumnus goes beyond foolishness. The engravings on the buckle, while period, simply cannot be fitted to any reasonable narrative of the events of the time. It is possible that some unknown faun may have chosen to decorate his belt (if he even possessed such a garment) with engravings from classical editions of "Nymphs and Their Ways". Tumnus, however (if he existed) was by all accounts an upstanding and highly respected faun, and to attribute to him a fondness for vulgarity and lewdness is nothing short of an outrage.

I remain, Madam, your most humble and obedient servant,

Dr Binorian  
Glasswater Institute of Classical Studies

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Academic Feud for Thought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457750) by [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/pseuds/Syrena_of_the_lake)




End file.
